<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study by ukranianstairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951648">Study</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs'>ukranianstairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of YuTae [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, dojae, this is actually so dumb like why, yu gi oh because i love that game, yutae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who thought this was a good idea?” Yuta whispered to himself, clearly defeated by the thought of studying and ended up just vibing with soft music instrumentals through his earphones. “Stop complaining,” Taeyong on the other hand, was just staring at the ceiling. Doing nothing but just staring like someone whose soul just left his body. His legs were spread out with one of it being on the arm of the chair and another just sprawled towards the floor. Doyoung was scrolling through his phone, giggling to himself as he looked at cursed toilet pictures in a reddit subforum while Jaehyun had his mind focused onto folding paper stars. That was quite a sight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daily Lives of YuTae [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The four boys were just hanging around in the town’s library. Yeah, hanging around. Okay but initially, their plan was to make a study group to-- you know, study together. But they have been there for hours but not a single topic was covered from the Biology textbook that they had brought along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who thought this was a good idea?” Yuta whispered to himself, clearly defeated by the thought of studying and ended up just vibing with soft music instrumentals through his earphones. “Stop complaining,” Taeyong on the other hand, was just staring at the ceiling. Doing nothing but just staring like someone whose soul just left his body. His legs were spread out with one of it being on the arm of the chair and another just sprawled towards the floor. Doyoung was scrolling through his phone, giggling to himself as he looked at cursed toilet pictures in a reddit subforum while Jaehyun had his mind focused onto folding paper stars. That was quite a sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Exams were coming up and they were now in their senior year in high school, meaning that nothing else matters except good grades. That was what everyone else thought, except the friends of four. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP BEING LIKE THIS AND DISAPPOINT YOUR FATHER?! GOSH, DOYOUNG GET A GRIP!” Doyoung’s mother kicked him out of the house, leaving him with his bag full of school books and expected exam questions. Even though he was smart enough to not go to extra classes, his mother would always nag him to study more and get better marks, like, how was he supposed to beat his already perfect all kill 100% marks in every subject and being the top student in his entire school? Guess his mother thought he was Aomine from Kuroko’s Basketball who said the line ‘the only person who could beat me is me’.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, the first thing that came to Doyoung’s mind was to call Jaehyun, because he would empathize on being the heir to the company and also a very smart student that has a never ending nagging mother at home. But of course having Jaehyun only wouldn’t be much fun, and that was why he called his two dumb best friends who wouldn’t care about studying at all. Maybe Taeyong would, but that boy doesn’t really care about his grades since he’s an average one and will forever be, according to him himself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was how they were gathered in the library, doing anything but actually studying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you even agree to this, Jae?” Yuta stopped playing his music and sat straight, releasing a sigh. He took one of the stars that Jaehyun had folded and played with it. Jaehyun stopped folding and sat back, thinking for a while. Yuta was right, why did he agree to Doyoung’s idea of wasting away in the library and making it look like he really studied? He looked at the boy and opened his mouth, “maybe because I’m stupid?” Yuta sighed again and threw the star towards Jaehyun lightly. He took his ruler and pointed towards Doyoung. “This is why you shouldn’t have bonded with that ugly rabbit. He brings nothing but disaster, you know.” Doyoung glared at Yuta and hissed, “what disaster? Your One OK Rock concert slash date with Taeyong?” That was supposed to be a friendly insult but Taeyong jerked up from his seat and slapped Doyoung with a paper fan that he made earlier before spacing out. “Shut the fuck up,” he said agitatedly as he tried to keep his voice as low as possible since they were still in the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung got up from his seat quickly and playfully acting like he was about to throw a punch and then sat back down slowly, his eyes still fixed on Taeyong. Jaehyun watched them curiously and he moved his gaze to Yuta who was trying to stop himself from saying anything. “What date?” He asked quietly, “you two went on a date?” Taeyong was ready to slap Jaehyun with the paper fan but Yuta was quick to shut him up. “Yeah we did now shut up,” he said with an obnoxious smile on his face. Jaehyun stopped questioning and pursed his lips, trying his best to not smile while Taeyong on the other hand, had his ears gone as red as tomatoes but of course it didn’t go unnoticed by Doyoung who was watching them quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s boring in here, let’s go out,” Doyoung packed his books into his bag and got up from his seat, walking straight towards the door. Jaehyun didn’t want to be left alone with two violent dudes so he quickly packed up as well, fleeing away as soon as he finished. Taeyong just sighed as he packed his stuff, minding his own business as Yuta eyed him. “You’re gonna go with them?” the boy asked. “I’m going home,” Taeyong answered flatly. It wasn’t like they were going to do anything important anyway so he decided to just call it a day and rot at home, but that wasn’t what Yuta thought. “Oh no boy, you’re coming,” Yuta thought of going to some other place instead of following Doyoung and his minion but since Taeyong wanted to go home, that suddenly changed his mind. Taeyong needed to have fun, Yuta thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And man oh man did they have fun. “Why are we doing this? Just why?!” Taeyong yelled as he gave up, throwing his stack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards onto the ground and collapsing backwards against the cement floor of one of the sheds in the park. Doyoung and Yuta cheered as they won against Jaehyun and Yuta. It was an unfair game since both Doyoung and Yuta were pros at Yu-Gi-Oh while Jaehyun and Taeyong were just average at the game. They should play by teams, Yuta said, so that Taeyong and Jaehyun could help each other, he said. Oh boy that was a big scam. “Let’s go for another round!” Yuta collected Taeyong and Jaehyun’s cards and began to shuffle them with a sly grin on his face. “Can we not use spell cards this time oh God I hate those cards!” Taeyong exclaimed with a frustrated look on his face as Jaehyun shuffled Yuta and Doyoung’s cards. “It wouldn’t be fun! We should use all of them!” Doyoung protested. “But it’s unfair that you have so many good spell cards while we have the worst cards like Sparks and Cold Feet-- they’re useless!” It was time for Jaehyun to step up. “Now man, this is why you guys should ALWAYS buy the cards whenever they sell the mystery packs! You’ll never know what’s inside!” Yuta counterfeited and threw one of the useless spell cards towards Jaehyun and laughed his ass off. “NEVER KNOW WHAT’S INSIDE MY ASS!” Taeyong had enough of Yuta and Doyoung boasting their God-tier level Yu-Gi-Oh cards that he launched towards Yuta, bringing him down in a headlock position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jaehyun joined in the fun by taking off Yuta’s shoes and Doyoung just literally forgot his teamplay with Yuta, taking one of his shoes and threw it to the middle of the park where kids were playing around chasing each other. “LET ME GO YOU FUCKING-- HGHHGH--” Yuta wanted to scream and yell but it was obviously very difficult to do so. “IN YOUR DREAMS ASSHOLE!” Taeyong yelled back, letting go one of his arms around Yuta’s head but continued to pull on his hair afterwards with both his legs wrapped around Yuta’s waist. Doyoung and Jaehyun were having the time of their lives as they recorded the two wrestling on the cement floor of the shed and posted the videos in their instagram stories. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta took a cue to bite down onto Taeyong’s arm really hard, causing the latter to yell so loud that the kids stopped playing chase to look at them and laugh. Taeyong let go of him and smacked him in the face followed by a kick to his ribs while cursing his heart out, making Yuta roll away and laugh in victory. “YOU’LL NEVER WIN AGAINST ME!” He got up and kicked Taeyong’s back and ran off to pick up his shoe in the middle of the park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had fun today huh?” Haruna mocked her brother as soon as she saw him walking into the kitchen as she was about to walk out with a KitKat bar in her hand. “What?” Yuta got confused so he turned around to look at his sister jogging up the stairs. She stopped and peeked to the side, “I saw you playing Yu-Gi-Oh instead of studying like what you claimed to do before you go out earlier.” She stuck her tongue out and continued to jog up to her room. “Tch..” Yuta muttered to himself as he took out a bottle of soy milk out of the fridge and gulped it down. Sure he had fun playing Yu-Gi-Oh with his dumb friends instead of studying. The way he and Doyoung won rounds of the game against Taeyong and Jaehyun, and how Taeyong got pissed off that he wrestled him on the cement floor of the shed in the park with Taeyong’s arms around his neck to hold him down and his legs wrapped tightly around Yuta’s waist--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BLURHGH--” Oh man. Yuta must've got it bad since he choked on his soy milk just from the thought of Taeyong doing what he did. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well that was a ride. i wrote this while having breaks in between to play with my cats and i had nothing better to do so....also yu-gi-oh used to be my childhood game with my brother so you can say, im writing these fics based on my own life experiences lol </p>
<p>hope yall enjoyed it : )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>